De locuras adolescentes y amores inesperados
by Power of Jupiter
Summary: Para Hikari Yagami ese iba a ser el mejor día de su vida después de bastante tiempo: es la última semana de escuela antes de las vacaciones de verano y ya ha hecho planes con Takeru para esa tarde. Pero pronto ese día pasará de ser el mejor al peor en mucho tiempo porque sus planes se han chafado... Hasta que un guapo camarero aparece repentinamente en su vida para revolucionarla.


¡Hola! Al habla la autora ^.^ Quería decir que este es mi primer fanfic, y aunque sólo van dos capítulos hechos, tengo la intención de acabar la historia. Por otro lado, esto es un fanfic sobre digimon -aunque lo único que tienen en común son los personajes XD- por lo que quería decir que los personajes no me pertenecen -de hecho pertenecen a Akiyoshi Hongo y Toei Animación-. ¡Espero que la disfuteis!

 **Capítulo 1**

Un mal día lo podía tener cualquiera, eso estaba claro, pero ese día, cuando despertó, se había prometido que sería el mejor día de, por lo menos, todo el mes. Al principio comenzó normal: se levantó de la cama tratando de no despertar a su hermano, que dormía en la litera de arriba; desayunó con calma, se aseó y se puso el uniforme escolar, dispuesta a afrontar la última semana antes de las vacaciones de verano. Asistió a clases como siempre y tomó el almuerzo sentada bajo el gran roble del jardín, esperando a que llegase su mejor amigo de la infancia que, como siempre, solía tardar algo más que ella para salir de la clase, pues estaban en distintos salones. Sin embargo, él nunca apareció para ese almuerzo rutinario, siendo ese el punto de inflexión por el cual su día pasaría de ser el mejor al peor en, por lo menos, tres meses.

Sin saber el por qué de su no-aparición, decidió levantarse y pasar por el salón de su amigo, al que encontró en una situación comprometida con otra compañera. Hikari se marchó de allí rápidamente, furiosa consigo misma, su amigo y el mundo. Realmente a ella no le importaba lo que hiciese su amigo con otras chicas, y en parte lo llegaba a comprender, pues era uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela, pero que él pasase del almuerzo con ella por estar con otra muchacha morreándose, eso era el colmo, y era algo que tardaría mucho en perdonarle, si es que alguna vez se lo perdonaría.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba la finalización de la jornada escolar y se dispuso a salir rápidamente del salón de clases, pero en la puerta fue bloqueada por una persona con cabellera rubia. Hikari levantó la vista, esperándose encontrar con la mirada azul de Takeru , sin embargo y para su alivio, esa cabellera y esa mirada azul eran las de Yamato, el hermano mayor de Takeru.

\- Hikari, ¿sabes dónde está Takeru? No lo encuentro y necesito hablar con él urgentemente.- Hikari suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

\- Lo siento Yamato, hoy no lo he visto en todo el día y no sé en donde puede estar.- Hikari apretó sus puños con fuerza, intentando calmarse y no soltarle un comentario desagradable al hermano de su mejor amigo que, por otro lado no tenía la culpa de que Takeru fuese un imbécil. -Pero si lo ves, hazme un favor y recuerdale que esta tarde hemos quedado, por favor. - Yamato asintió, apartándose para dejar salir a Hikari y observándola en todo momento. Yamato suspiró, pues a pesar de haber dejado a medias a la banda para ir a buscar a su hermano al instituto, no obtuvo ningún resultado.

En cuanto salió del recinto escolar, Hikari empezó a correr: sentir la brisa primaveral en su cara siempre le ayudaba a relajarse. Llegó a la estación de metro y esperó con paciencia la llegada del tren, que a esas horas ya iba algo lleno. En el resto del trayecto, desde que se subió al tren hasta que entró en su casa, sólo se le pasó una cosa por la cabeza: el hecho de que su mejor amigo no le hubiese dicho nada sobre la chica, o que por lo menos no se hubiese molestado en avisarla de que no _podría_ ir a almorzar con ella en el recreo, como siempre. Y ahí estaba. Suspiró y decidió dejar de darle vueltas al asunto, pensando que era mejor preguntarle _disimuladamente_ y _de casualidad_ el por qué esa misma tarde, claro, si es que él se acordaba y no tenía _asuntos_ más importantes que hacer.

Hikari se metió en el baño con la intención de ducharse y prepararse para salir; luego, envuelta en la toalla, abrió su armario y rebuscó entre su ropa qué ponerse. No es que fuese esa quedada algo así como una cita, pero esos días estaba haciendo bastante calor y le costaba encontrar la ropa adecuada y cómoda. Al final se decidió por unos vaqueros doblados a la altura del tobillo, un top rosa bebé algo flojo y unas sandalias blancas, combinado con una chaqueta también blanca y un bolso con forma de cesto. Salió del edificio y caminó hacia la estación de metro, pues habían quedado en ir juntos a un nuevo café literario que había abierto sus puertas hacía poco tiempo en el barrio de Harajuku, todo esto antes de ir al concierto de Yamato, en dónde se reunirían con el resto. Salió de la boca de metro y se dirigió a la cafetería en cuestión, que por otro lado no estaba muy llena, algo lógico si se tenía en cuenta que lo máximo de literatura que te podías encontrar en Harajuku era manga. Se sentó en una mesa de dos sillas que estaba al lado de una ventana y avisó a Takeru por mensaje de que ya estaba allí. Un camarero se acercó a tomarle el pedido mientras dejaba el móvil sobre la mesa. Hikari levantó la mirada, encontrándose con unos ojos azules y una cabellera negra y lisa que iba atada en una coleta. Se sonrojó y agachó su mirada, cayendo en la cuenta de que era el camarero y que estaba esperando a anotar su pedido.

\- Disculpa...- dijo Hikari con tono tímido.- Es que es la primera vez que vengo a este café... y no sé que es lo que tenéis... -El camarero sonrió ante el comentario y la voz tímida de Hikari.

\- Está bien, no te preocupes. Échale un vistazo a la carta y en un rato vendré de nuevo.- Hikari asintió ante el comentario amable del chico, fijándose por primera vez en el uniforme: una camisa blanca con el nombre del café cosido en la parte superior derecha y unos vaqueros un poco ajustados, acompañados de un delantal azul. Sacudió su cabeza y miró la carta, decidiéndose por un café con leche con nata y chispitas dulces de colores. El camarero se acercó de nuevo a ella y anotó el pedido. Mientras esperaba a que le llevasen el café, Hikari miró su móvil: ya eran las 17.30 de la tarde y llevaba en el lugar desde las 16.00, además tampoco tenía ningún mensaje de Takeru. Suspiró pensando que Yamato quizás no había encontrado a Takeru y no le pudo recordar la quedada, pero no, la culpa no era de Yamato, sino del estúpido hermano pequeño que él tenía y que era el mejor amigo de ella. Hikari apretó los puños con fuerza, tratando de evitar las lágrimas que luchaban por salir. El camarero, sin que Hikari se diese cuenta, le puso el café sobre la mesa y sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo del delantal.

Toma.- Hikari levantó la vista, dándose cuenta de que el camarero estaba sentado en la otra silla ofreciéndole un pañuelo. Hikari extendió su mano para coger el pañuelo y secarse las lágrimas que estaban al borde de sus ojos. - Sin duda el que te está haciendo esperar es un idiota.- Hikari levantó la vista de nuevo hacia el chico, que tenía una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, haciéndola sonrojar.

\- ¿Por... por qué dices eso? ¿Y có-cómo lo sabes...?- En ese momento Hikari tenía los sentimientos a flor de piel: por un lado su mejor amigo de la infancia, con el que había quedado para almorzar en el recreo y luego para pasar la tarde juntos, no aparecía, y por otro lado un apuesto camarero se estaba preocupando por ella. El chico sonrió de nuevo, haciendo que Hikari, que ya estaba roja por haber llorado un poco, se sonrojase aun más.

\- Porque eres una de esas chicas a las que la sociedad considera linda, y a una chica así ningún chico con dos dedos de frente la dejaría sola, por lo que tu acompañante definitivamente es idiota.- Hikari se sorprendió ante las palabras del camarero, sintiéndose confundida por ellas. Primero, nunca nadie se había referido a Takeru como un idiota, salvo Yamato, pero este era su hermano mayor y tenía todo el derecho del mundo; segundo, no conocía de nada al camarero y de alguna forma la había llamado linda; y tercero, en una situación normal habría pegado a la persona que le hubiese dicho todo eso, pero no fue así y sólo se quedó callada.

\- Es... es cierto que Takeru es un idiota de vez en cuando... pero es una de las personas más leales y honestas que conozco... Y supongo que si no vino es porque tendría alguna buena razón...- Hikari bajó la voz y agachó la mirada, haciendo que el camarero se preocupase aun más por la chica.

\- Sin embargo, por lo que das a entender, ese muchacho normalmente te suele avisar, ¿no? - Esas palabras hicieron que Hikari agachase aun más la cabeza. El camarero tenía razón, siempre que tenían algún plan preparado y alguno de los dos al final no podía asistir, se solían avisar por vía de mensajes, y Takeru ni le había enviado nada ni le había respondido al mensaje que ella le envió. - Me llamo Minamoto Koji, por cierto. - Hikari volvió a levantar la mirada, encontrándose con la mano extendida del camarero para ser estrechada y con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Yagami Hikari, un gusto.- Hikari extendió su mano y se la estrechó, encontrándose con la mirada de Koji. Por un momento se quedó paralizada, estrechando su mano y observando sus ojos azules oscuro que de alguna manera le transmitían una calma y una paz que nunca había sentido, ni siquiera con Takeru, el cual le transmitía esperanza, pero no paz. La campana de la puerta sonó, provocando que ambos desviasen su atención hacia la puerta y se soltasen la mano. Koji se levantó rápidamente a atender al cliente, encontrándose en total sólo ellos tres en el café.

Mientras le tomaba el pedido al cliente y se lo preparaba, se puso a pensar en lo que acababa de sentir. Sin duda nunca antes había sentido una calidez como esa, ni siquiera cuando por fin se había reunido con su hermano y había conocido a su madre. No, esa calidez era algo único y nuevo para él, pero que le había hecho sentir maravillosamente, dándose cuenta de que esos ojos tenían una luz única. Sin duda tenía ganas de regresar a junto de la chica y seguir hablando con ella, por lo que después de atender al cliente, regresó a la mesa.

\- ¿Có-cómo sabías que se trataba de un chico...?- Koji se sorprendió ante la pregunta de Hikari, pero aun así puso la mejor sonrisa y le respondió.

\- Porque normalmente, cuando una chica espera sola en una cafetería, significa que está esperando a alguien importante, y ese alguien siempre suele ser un chico.- Hikari se quedó pensativa ante la respuesta, cambiando sus gestos de nerviosismo, timidez y tristeza por una mirada de reflexión y concentración, cambio que no pasó desapercibido para Koji.

\- Te doy la razón hasta cierto punto, y reconozco que Takeru es alguien importante en mi vida pero... ¿y si sólo hubiese venido a pasar el rato?- Koji sonrió de nuevo (esa tarde estaba sonriendo demasiado en comparación con su carácter habitual).

\- Si sólo hubieses venido a pasar el rato, te habrías traído un libro o habrías investigado en las estanterías lo que tenemos, también podrías haber pasado el rato observando por la ventana, pero sin embargo tu mirada estaba gacha y más bien pendiente del móvil.

\- Podría estar esperando a una amiga.- Koji sonrió ante la respuesta de la chica dispuesto a rebatirle.

\- Si estuvieses esperando a una amiga no te sentirías tan nerviosa. Es más, probablemente la habrías llamado, pero no a un chico. - Hikari se quedó pensativa. Koji tenía razón, si hubiese quedado con Mimí, Sora o Miyako, o incluso con las tres en grupo, no se sentiría así y de hecho las habría llamado, pero no a Takeru, que a pesar de ser su mejor amigo de la infancia y de toda la confianza que se tenían, raras eran las veces que hablaban por teléfono desde el móvil, como mucho se llamaban desde el fijo de sus casas. -Pero ahora me toca a mí hacer preguntas.- Hikari se quedó confusa ante el comentario de Koji, que lucía muy confiado. Hikari asintió levemente dándole pie a preguntar. - ¿Cómo encontraste este café?- Hikari se sorprendió con la pregunta al inicio, pero luego sonrió con intención de responderle.

\- En realidad Takeru lo descubrió. Ama la literatura por sobre todas las cosas y un día investigando los dos juntos en internet sobre lugares y centros literarios, encontramos la noticia de la apertura de un nuevo café literario en Harajuku, y si a eso le sumas que Harajuku es uno de nuestros lugares favoritos, pues acordamos que algún día vendríamos juntos a investigar el café...- La voz de Hikari se fue apagando poco a poco junto con su ánimo, hecho que hizo que Koji, por primera vez en la tarde, frunciese el ceño. - Y ahora que lo pienso, debería de irme ya, que ya se me hace un poco tarde. - Koji miró el reloj: ya iban a ser las nueve de la noche, por lo que tenía que cerrar la cafetería. Dando un vistazo alrededor, observó que en la mesa que había ocupado antes el señor, había una nota con el dinero de la consumición encima. Koji cogió la nota y sonrió, al parecer todavía quedaba gente considerada en el mundo. Observando cómo la chica estaba sacando la cartera para pagar su café, decidió intervenir, pues aun no quería dejar de hablar con ella.

\- Yagami-san, ya ha anochecido. -Hikari apartó la mirada de su bolso, en el que estaba guardando su cartera, y dirigió su mirada hacia la ventana.

\- Tienes razón Minamoto-san. - Hikari volvió su mirada hacia Koji, provocándole, esta vez, un pequeño sonrojo al chico.

\- ¿Tienes alguien que te acompañe o te marchas sola?- Hikari volvió a agachar la mirada.

\- En realidad... en realidad Takeru y yo habíamos quedado para pasar la tarde juntos y luego ir al concierto de Yamato, su hermano mayor, y reunirnos allí con el resto de nuestros amigos...

\- Si esperas un momento a que cierre la cafetería, te acompaño.- Hikari levantó sorprendida la mirada ante el ofrecimiento del chico. La verdad era que Koji le agradaba. No, era más que eso, le hacía sentir cómoda y tenía la sensación de que con él podría hablar de cualquier cosa, además de que era un chico apuesto y atractivo, con unos ojos azules que en un principio parecían tormentosos, pero que si mirabas con más atención transmitían mucha calma y paz, con una sonrisa encantadora y un cuerpo que en apariencia parecía bien formado y ejercitado; además era alto. Hikari se sonrojó por sus pensamientos, sorprendiéndose, pues ni siquiera con Takeru, que era un chico guapo, había pensado nada de eso.

\- E-es-está bien Minamoto-san. -Para ese momento Hikari estaba tan roja como un tomate, haciendo a Koji sonreír de nuevo. - Pe-pero no quiero causar ninguna molestia...

\- No es ninguna molestia acompañarte. Además, por esta zona del barrio no es bueno que vayas sola.- Hikari frunció el ceño ante ese comentario, pues estaba harta de que la tomasen por una chica débil cuando en realidad era bastante fuerte. Koji notó ese gesto.- Lo digo porque últimamente se han dado casos de ataque a mujeres jóvenes, no por otra cosa.- Hikari suavizó el gesto ante el comentario y la mirada suave de Koji, sintiéndose tonta de repente por haber reaccionado de esa manera.

\- Es cierto... algo leí en el periódico y en las noticias también salió...- Koji sonrió, pues de alguna forma esa respuesta era afirmativa. Hikari esperó con calma y un poco de nerviosismo a que Koji se cambiase y acabase de cerrar el local.

\- Bien, ya está, ya nos podemos ir.- Hikari se asustó ante el comentario de Koji, que la había sacado de sus pensamientos. Levantó la mirada hacia el chico, fijándose en cómo iba vestido: una camiseta blanca, los vaqueros de antes algo ajustados, unas converse blancas y una cazadora negra de cuero; el pelo lo seguía llevando recogido en una pequeña (bastante pequeña) coleta. Hikari se sonrojó un poco, pues vestido así el chico parecía mucho más misterioso que antes, resultándole, al mismo tiempo, más atractivo. Hikari se sacudió la cabeza, recordando de golpe la situación en la que se encontraba.

\- Bien, tengo que ir hasta el metro y bajarme en la estación de Odaiba, que es en donde actúan los _Teen Wolves_ , lo que llevará unos 25 minutos, por lo que no es necesario que me acompañes todo el trayecto, no quiero que por mi culpa pierdas el tiempo. -Hikari dirigió su mirada a Koji, que la estaba escuchando atentamente.

\- No es problema, no te preocupes. Además mi hermano trabaja en una cafetería de Odaiba y ya tenía pensado de ante mano ir a verle. - Hikari sonrió ante la respuesta de Koji. Por un lado la aliviaba, pues era hora punta en el metro y no era la primera vez que algún chico u hombre le decía cosas desagradables, por otro lado, sabía que si Taichi la veía llegar sola montaría un espectáculo y luego intentaría matar a Takeru por no estar con ella.

\- Se subieron en el tren en silencio, pues iba bastante lleno y por norma general no se permitía que la gente hablase en alto. Al cabo de unos 25 minutos, tal y como había dicho Hikari, llegaron a la estación de tren de Odaiba. Hikari pudo ver a lo lejos a su hermano, que estaba esperando por ella, por lo que ya era momento de despedirse de Koji.

\- Muchas gracias Minamoto-san. Me ha resultado una tarde inesperada y agradable.- Hikari desvió la mirada tras decir esas palabras.

\- El placer ha sido mío Yagami-san, la verdad es que también me lo he pasado bien y ha sido una tarde diferente. Espero verte con más frecuencia por el café.- Koji sonrió ampliamente, provocando el sonrojo en Hikari. Cuando ella levantó la mirada, Koji ya se había ido en la otra dirección y Taichi ya estaba a su lado. Inmediatamente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

\- Hikari. -Taichi llamó la atención de su hermana. -¿Quién era ese?

\- Oh. Era el camarero del café literario al que iba a ir con Takeru. Nos pusimos a hablar y cuando nos dimos cuenta ya era de noche, así que se ofreció a acompañarme hasta aquí.- Taichi asintió aliviado ante las palabras de su hermana. Sabía que Hikari ya no era una niña y era consciente de ello. Con el paso del tiempo ella se ponía más guapa y los chicos se fijaban cada vez más en ella. Sin embargo, era raro que Hikari les prestase atención, pues era una persona bastante tímida y hasta despistada con lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Y el hecho de que ese chico se hubiese tomado la molestia de acompañarla todo el trayecto, le aliviaba en parte. De repente Taichi cayó en la cuenta de una cosa y era que Takeru no estaba con ella.

\- Kari... una pregunta...- dijo Tai con tono serio, preguntándose porqué su hermana había llegado acompañada de ese chico pero no de Takeru, que era con el que se suponía que iba a ir.

\- Tai, no empieces ya. Minamoto-san ha sido muy amable y me ha hecho pasar una tarde agradable en la cafetería y con una conversación interesante, nada más, así que no empieces con tus paranoias por favor...- El tono de Hikari, que había comenzado lleno de confianza, se había vuelto casi inaudible al final.

\- Kari, no es sobre ese chico, sino sobre Takeru.- Hikari giró rápidamente la mirada hacia su hermano, mirándolo a los ojos.- Se supone que ibais a pasar la tarde juntos y que vendríais los dos juntos, pero sin embargo has venido con ese chico.- Hikari entendió rápidamente lo que quería decir su hermano, lo que hizo que agachase la cabeza.

\- Takeru... él no ha aparecido...- Taichi abrió los ojos como platos ante la respuesta y gestos de su hermana.

\- ¿Cómo que... no ha aparecido?- Hikari movió la cabeza negativamente mientras su hermano se paraba delante de ella.

\- No... Ya al almuerzo no apareció y... y esta tarde tampoco... por eso es que estuve hablando con Minamoto-san y me ha acompañado hasta aquí...- Taichi no daba credulidad a las palabras de su hermana, pero sabía por sus gestos que Hikari no estaba mintiendo.

\- Hikari, ¿qué ha ocurrido?- Raras veces eran las que Tai llamaba a su hermana por el nombre completo, lo que le hacía entender a Hikari que la situación era seria.

\- Yo... esto... salón de clases... chicas...besos...- Hikari balbuceaba palabras sueltas sobre lo que había visto cuando había acabado de almorzar e iba en busca de Takeru. Tai apretó los puños con impotencia, pues esa misma tarde Yamato y él habían estado con Takeru y habían visto cómo se preparaba para la quedada con Hikari, o eso era lo que les había dicho a ambos. En un momento en el que Tai y Yamato se encontraban solos, este le había contado a Tai que había visto a Hikari extraña y que Takeru llevaba un tiempo con un comportamiento muy misterioso, por lo que ambos llegaron a pensar que los dos pequeños estarían juntos, pero sin embargo, y por las palabras de Hikari, esa no era la situación, y Taichi bien sabía que su hermana era incapaz de mentir. Taichi tomó la mano de su hermana, le levantó la cabeza y le sonrió amablemente, indicándole que no se preocupase. Hikari sonrió al tiempo, sabiendo que nadie más que su hermano sería capaz de levantarle el ánimo tan rápidamente.

Llegaron a la entrada del local, en donde se encontraba Yamato esperando a sus amigos. Yamato frunció el ceño al observar que Hikari iba de la mano con Tai, algo que sólo ocurría cuando ella se sentía mal y Tai quería transmitirle ánimos y tranquilidad. Además de eso, faltaba Takeru, el cual tendría que llegar con ellos dos y, sin embargo, no estaba. Tai dirigió la mirada hacia su amigo, que tenía el ceño fruncido, dándole a entender que algo pasaba y que se lo contaría en otro momento más tranquilo y cuando estuviesen solos. Unos minutos más tarde empezó a llegar el resto del grupo, por lo que Yamato los hizo entrar en el local para indicarles sus asientos.


End file.
